deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Season 1-Battle 4: Battle of the Very Old but Very Powerful: Gandalf vs. Yoda
Alright DF users after that last HUGE and Legendary Battle now let's look at these two very old but very very powerful Warriors Gandalf The most powerful wizard of Middle-Earth who was one of the members of the Fellowship and when he died was reincarnated as Gandalf the White to help Aragorn battle the armies of Sauron and give the hobbit Frodo time to destroy the One Ring VS! Yoda The most powerful Jedi Masters in galactic history known for his for his legendary wisdom, mastery of the Force and skills in lightsaber combat and holds the title of Grand Master of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and is even part of the Jedi Council. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST!? (Deadliest Warrior Theme Plays) TO FIND OUT THE MANY WARRIORS OF THE MANY FICTIONAL UNIVERSES COLLIDE! AS THE EXPERT ON FICTIONAL WARRIOS SO-PRO WARRIOR DIVES DEEP INTO THE TACTICS OF THE WARRIOS BEHIND THE WEAPONS. APPLYING INFORMATION FROM OTHER SOURCES TO UNLOCK DATA OF ARSENALS OF THE FICTION UNIVERSES. AND USING VIDEO CLIPS OF THE WARRIOS IN ACTION TO REVEAL THE PHYSICAL AND PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAITS THAT SHAPED THESE LEGENDS OF FICTION. USING ALL OF THIS INFORMATION THIS GROUNDBREAKING DATA WILL BE PAIRED WITH HISTORICAL RESEARCH (and the votes of the Users) AND ENTERED INTO A BATTLE TO THE DEATH COMBAT SCENARIO. TWO LEGENDARY COMBATANTS WILL BE BROUGHT TO LIFE, HISTORY WILL BE WRITTEN. BUT ONLY ONE WILL BE CROWNED.....DEADLIEST FICTIONAL WARRIOR! Welcome Deadliest Fiction Users to this weeks Battle. On Todays Battle we have these two very old and legendary warriors of their universe going head to head. Gandalf: Also known as Gandalf the Grey and later when he is reincarnated from death Gandalf the White. Was an Istar. Istari were Maiar that were specially chosen by the Valar to help aid the people of Middle-earth in the fight against evil. The Istari (Men called them Wizards) took the form of Men, but possessed much greater physical and mental power. For over 2,000 years, Gandalf worked most faithfully against the rising powers of evil in Middle-earth. Gandalf is a longtime friend of both Bilbo and Frodo Baggins of Hobbiton of the Shire and when he discovers Bilbo hiding the One Ring knows that the Shire will not be safe as long as it is there. With the help of young Frodo the hobbit along with his friends Sam, Merry, and Pippin take the one ring to Rivendell for the calling of the Council of Elrond where the fate to decide the One Ring and all of Middle-Earth would be made. Gandalf would become one of the 9 members of the Fellowship and journey with them until his death against the Balrog. However he would return much more stronger then before becoming Gandalf the White. From then on Gandalf would assist Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and the Men of the West in combating Sauron and Saruman's forces to stop the forces of Evil and give Frodo time to destroy the One Ring. But can this Wizard stand a chance against the most Powerfulest Jedi Master of Galactic History? Yoda: Was one of the most renowned and powerful Jedi Masters in galactic history. He was known for his legendary wisdom, mastery of the Force and skills in lightsaber combat. Yoda served as a member of the Jedi High Council in the last centuries of the Galactic Republic and reigned as Grand Master of the Jedi Order before, during and after the devastating Clone Wars. Following the First Battle of Geonosis, Yoda held the title of Master of the Order in addition to that of Grand Master. In his centuries of service to the galaxy and the Force, Grand Master Yoda had a hand in the training of nearly all the Jedi in the Order, including such luminaries as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ki-Adi-Mundi and Oppo Rancisis; all of which would come to serve on the Jedi Council along with him. Later, before dying and becoming one with the Force in 4 ABY, the exiled Jedi Master was responsible for the instruction of Luke Skywalker who would use Yoda's training as a basis for the creation of a New Jedi Order, after defeating the Sith. Following his death, Master Yoda retained his identity within the Force and was revered as among the most legendary Jedi Masters of all time by Skywalker's reconstituted Order. For More Information Gandalf Yoda Battle Notes of the Battle 1 vs. 1 Gandalf's Weapons will have Magic covering them so the Lightsaber won't be able to destroy them so easily. Weapons of the Powerful Warriors Weapon/Abilities Analysis Weapons Both of these Warriors had their iconic weapons with themselves all the time to fight their enemy Gandalf wielded not one but TWO weapons His Wizard Staff The primary weapon of an Istar wizard *magic is connected in some way to their staff and was his source of power and primary weapon *Gandalf utilises his staff for various spells and abilities against his enemies and his sword Glamdring *forged for the Elf Turgon, the King of Gondolin during the First Age. *He wielded the sword using the same skill as he employed with his staff. *In many cases, he dual-wields both weapons in combat. Yoda meanwhile stuck with the primary weapon of the Jedi Order The Lightsaber *blade of pure plasma emitted from the hilt and suspended in a force containment field *Yoda was a master of lightsaber combat, being one of the greatest duelists of all time *It was said that only Mace Windu, Count Dooku and Palpatine were able to fight with him on equal terms. *Although a master of all forms, his preferred style was Form IV: Ataru, a form which he mastered to its highest degree, as it enabled him to overcome the limitations of his height and reach *Despite his age, Yoda was an exceptional swordsman, displaying amazing speed and dexterity, leaping through the air and twirling as he battered at an opponent's defenses *Much of his lightsaber combat style relied on jumps and acrobatics, many of which were aided by the Force and augmented by his mastery of Force Valour. 115px-Gandalf the White staff.jpg|Gandalf's Staff 180px-Glamdring.jpg|Glamdring 200px-Air yoda.jpg|Yoda Wielding his Lightsaber Abilities Magic vs. The Force Gandalf had many Magical Abilities Weaker Magical Abilities *Illumination *Magical Kinesis *Sword of Power Stronger Magical Abilities *Lightning Strike *Blinding Light *Shield of the Istari *Fire *Destructive Blast Yoda meanwhile had many Force Abilities *one of the most skilled users of the Force in the history of the galaxy. *so strong in the Force that he demonstrated the ability to effortlessly disarm the powerful Dark Jedi Ventress Asajj Ventress, who was known to have defeated Jedi Council Masters, with a simple gesture. *Yoda was capable of extreme telekinetic feats, such as lifting enormous objects with the Force, including an X-Wing and even two C-9979 landing craft. *In their duel on Geonosis, Darth Tyranus, a former Temple instructor on telekinesis, proved unable to overcome the Grand Master with the use of telekinesis *He was also a master practitioner of the Force Push and Force Wave powers, using them to an extreme degree during the Battle of Coruscant. *Master Yoda was also adept at the saber throw, as demonstrated in his return to the Jedi Temple during the Great Jedi Purge. *Telekinesis (All Light Side Force Powers) Mounts When these two Warriors went into Combat Sometimes they would ride their mounts into Battle Gandalf's Mount was Shadofax"the Lord of all Horses" *He was a descendent of Felarof, of the race of the Mearas, the greatest horses of Middle-earth. *Shadowfax was capable of comprehending human speech and was said to run faster than the wind *Gandalf the Grey first rode Shadowfax during the events preceding the Council of Elrond, after his escape from Orthanc. *When asked by a suspicious Théoden to take any horse and be gone, Gandalf chose Shadowfax, tamed him, and used the great steed's speed to cross the vast wilderness between Rohan and the Shire in only six days *greater strength and stamina when compared to the lesser steeds and the urgency of their journey. Yoda's mount was A Kybuck *ungulates native to the Woolwarricca prairies of Kashyyyk, *Their swift speed, along with the cover of their natural environment, allowed them to be able to run from predators *Kybucks could run at up to 90 kilometers per hour *Males had short horns sitting atop their head *Kybucks tended to flee from enemies when alone, but if a foe threatened a kybuck's offspring, the parents would fight to defend them *Kybucks attacked using leaping kicks and horned head-butts to fight off enemies *Judging by the way Yoda speaks to his kybuck, these creatures appeared to be quite intelligent. 180px-Shadowfax2.jpg|Shadowfax 250px-YodaKybuck-CW23.jpg|Yoda's Kybuck Battleground *Dagobah *Pelennor Fields X-Factor Evaluation Gandalf-Yoda Training 100-100 Edge Even: Both Gandalf and Yoda have been training for many many years as they have become much powerful fighters, and have become very powerful in their abilities of magic and the force. Combat Experience 100-100 Edge Even: Both of these men have been fighting for centuries against powerful foes and enemies. Gandalf has faced Gods, Demons, Creatures, and many other powerful foes including the Balrog of Morgoth. Yoda however has had his fair share of powerful enemies such as Sith Lords, powerful Sith Warriors, and even the leader of the Sith himself Emperor Palpatine aka Darth Sidious Speed/Agility 85-'95' Edge Yoda: '''While with his walking stick Yoda appears slow when he goes into combat Yoda beomes super fast and agile being able to leap through the air and twirling as he battered at an opponent's defenses. '''Intelligence 100-100 Edge Even: Both men are incredibly intelligent as they have been taught many things in their life time to other languages to other abilities to fighting with their weapons and fighting their enemies using their weaknesses Expert's Opinion Ohhhhhh this is so close so close. Gandalf and Yoda are both equal in everything. They are skilled with their Weapons, they are skilled and have many powerful abilities. But in the end I have to give my edge to Yoda. What really brings him the victory here is his incredible Speed and Agility that I don't know if Gandalf will be able to keep up with this guy. Personal Edge for Deadliest Warrior: Yoda Voting System 1 Vote=5 Sentences or more and Edges *Weapons *Abilities *Mount *X-Factors Half a Vote=2-4 Sentences Doesn't Count= Just saying the Warrior, 1 Sentence The Final Battle Prologue The Battle for Minas Tirith is over. The forces of Sauron have been defeated but the Men of the West have suffered heavy casualties. Too few soldiers remain of both Rohan and Gondor and with the hobbit Frodo Baggins nearing Mount Doom the heroes of the Men of the West know that if Frodo is to have a chance of destroying the One Ring of Power that they are going to have to draw out the armies of Mordor into battle to give Frodo the chance to reach Mount Doom. While the heroes are in the throne room of Minas Tirith planning out what the next step is, Gandalf however begins feeling a sort of strange feeling coming out from the fields of Pelennor and decides to go see what is going on. Gandalf mounts Shadowfax the Lord of all Horses and heads out into the field to find out what this strange feeling is. Meanwhile in a Galaxy Far Far Away… On the planet Korriban in the Sith Tombs… Yoda along with his Kybuck are on the planet Korriban searching in the Sith Tombs. Back at the Jedi Temple while Yoda was meditating he had sensed something strange and powerful with the force and decided to check it out himself. As Yoda and his Kybuck were travelling through the cave a strange glow of yellow light caught Yoda’s attention, the light was emitting from a strange yellow crystal that should not be there. Not knowing what kind of crystal this was Yoda began to use the force to lift the crystal from its stone resting spot and pulled it towards him and having the crystal land into his hand. Yoda then began studying this crystal, “Strange crystal this is, not a lightsaber crystal or any other crystal I have seen this is, discover what crystal is I must.” Yoda says Just then the crystal begins to glow again but even brighter and brighter until Yoda and his Kybuck are engulfed in a bright light and they disappear. The Battle On the fields of Pelennor Gandalf and Shadowfax wander through the battlefield that is still littered with the dead bodies of orcs, mumakil, men. The field smells of dead and decomposing bodies as they wander through the field, all of a sudden a strong surge of energy passes through Gandalf and he looks to see a glowing yellow light in the distance which then disappears. Gandalf has Shadowfax gallop over to where the light came from, upon arriving their Gandalf sees a strange creature and on its back a little green creature. “A goblin?” Gandalf says Yoda looks around and finds himself in an open field with dead bodies of strange creatures the likes he has never seen before. Yoda then senses something, a powerful force the likes he has never sensed before. His Kybuck then gives off a small growl and sensing his sense of danger Yoda looks in the direction his mount is looking and sees a very old human wearing all white robes. Yoda senses the strong force coming from this human, but cannot through all of his powers feel whether this human is either of good or evil. “What kind of creature are you? Are you a goblin?” Gandalf yells at Yoda “Know not what this goblin creature it is, good or evil does your alliance lie?” Yoda replies “What riddles are you speaking in creature?” Gandalf says “Riddles not, this way I talk I do.” Yoda replies Not understanding this creature and telling that this is where the strong feeling of power is coming from and that the strange light happened where this creature stood Gandalf prepares his staff and takes out his sword in fear that this creature could be a strong minion or ally of Sauron. Seeing Gandalf take out his weapons, Yoda takes out his lightsaber and ignites it stunning Gandalf with his weapon as Gandalf has never once seen a weapon that such as Yoda’s. Gandalf orders Shadowfax to charge forward and Shadowfax begins to gallop at full speed, Yoda has his Kybuck do the same and the two warriors and their riders charge at each other with their mounts galloping at incredible speeds. As they close in Yoda jumps into the air rolling upside down while in the air and Gandalf quickly reacts raising his staff above his head and to Yoda’s amazement blocks the lightsaber strike as the Kybuck passes by Shadowfax and Yoda safely lands on the back of his Kybuck. Gandalf has Shadowfax turn around and Yoda does the same thing with his Kybuck and the two charge at each other once again. As they charge Gandalf raises his staff in the air and casts the Blinding Light which blinds both Yoda and the Kybuck, Gandalf quickly lowers his staff under the Kybuck in an attempt to trip the Kybuck but the Kybuck is able to recover quickly from the light sees the wizard’s staff and quickly leaps over both Gandalf and Shadowfax amazing Gandalf. As the Kybuck lands and turns around Gandalf has Shadowfax stop in his tracks and Gandalf dismounts him. Yoda seeing this also decides to unmount his mount and jumps off his Kybuck. Gandalf and Yoda begin to slowly walk towards each other waiting for one or the other to make a move with Gandalf being the first. Gandalf raises his sword into the air where lightning begins to strike the sword. Yoda readies his lightsaber for anything and Gandalf then swings his sword downwards pointing his sword at Yoda and fires his Lightning Strike at Yoda catching him off guard striking him in the chest and sending him flying. However Yoda is able to recover in the air and lands safely on his feet. Gandalf charges up his sword again and uses the Lightning Strike once again but this time Yoda puts up both of his hands and as Gandalf fires the lightning at him to his amazement Yoda is able to use his hands to block the lightning and makes a sphere out of the lightning and then directs it back at Gandalf who quickly casts the Shield of Istari to block the strike. Yoda then charges at Gandalf who prepares to defend himself as Yoda jumps into the air towards Gandalf and brings his lightsaber downwards. Gandalf blocks the strike with his staff and swings his sword at Yoda who jumps to avoid the strike. Yoda jumps behind Gandalf to try and strike from behind but Gandalf twists around and blocks another strike with his sword. Yoda then begins to jump all around Gandalf with Gandalf narrowly blocking his attacks with his sword and staff. As Yoda jumps over Gandalf to his back Gandalf quickly turns around and as Yoda lands fires a powerful Destructive Blast at Yoda sending him flying back crashing into the ground. Yoda quickly recovers and then pushes both of his hands forward casting the Force Push at Gandalf and sending him flying back and crashing through some wooden debris. Yoda uses the Force Speed to quickly close in on Gandalf but Gandalf quickly recovering casts the Shield of Istari blocking a jumping attack from Yoda’s lightsaber. Yoda tries with all his might to break through the shield to no avail and so flips backwards and pushing his hands forward again casts the Force Push at Gandalf and his shield. All around the shield debris and dirt fly past Gandalf and his shield and soon Gandalf holding with all of his might begins to slowly but steadily slide back inch by inch. Yoda finally gives trying to get past the shield giving Gandalf the chance to lower his shield and then casts his magical kinesis on Yoda and begins tossing him around the battlefield. He tosses Yoda to the right crashing into some wooden debris, then to the left crashing into the ground and finally high into the air and making him crash into the ground again. Yoda painfully gets back up and sees Gandalf standing over him and as Gandalf raises his sword Yoda reacts and quickly casts the Force Wave sending out a strong force of power in every direction sending Gandalf flying into the air and crashing into the ground. Both Yoda and Gandalf struggle to stand up but sensing Gandalf’s powers coming from his staff Yoda quickly uses the Force Pull on the staff and in his tired and beat out state Gandalf is unable to hold the staff and the staff is pulled out of Gandalf’s hands. Yoda has the staff fly in his direction and as it flies towards him Yoda brings his lightsaber downwards and in one fell swipe cuts Gandalf’s staff in half. The remains of Gandalf’s staff roll over the ground coming to a complete stop and then in a flash of light the halves disappear. Yoda holds his lightsaber close to his head with the green light of his lightsaber showing on him, Gandalf prepares his sword Glamdring holding it with both of his hands, for what seems like minutes the two warriors stare at each other waiting for one another to make a move, all around them the wind blows the dirt and the stench of death all around them, behind each warrior their steeds stand at the ready to assist their rider. Yoda makes the first move quickly back flipping onto his Kybuck which causes Gandalf to quickly run and mount Shadowfax. The two warriors and their steads charge towards each other with their weapons at the ready. As the two draw within range of their weapons both Gandalf and Yoda swing their weapon and block each other’s attack in the air. Both Gandalf and Yoda begin swinging their weapons at each other while their mounts begin walking around in a circle to keep the two warriors close to each other to combat, Gandalf swings his sword towards the bottom of Yoda who just jumps over the sword and brings his saber downwards but Gandalf quickly raises his sword to block the strike. Both push their weapons forward trying to gain the upper hand but to no avail for both of them causing them to pull back. Yoda uses Force push to send Gandalf flying off Shadowfax and landing on his back on the ground. Yoda jumps into the air and points his lightsaber down towards the ground pointing it right at Gandalf. Gandalf prepares to accept death. All of a sudden the same yellow light that had lead Gandalf to Yoda begins to glow coming from Yoda and then in a bright flash of light, the Jedi Master disappears. Gandalf looks around him seeing no sign of him and even notices the Kybuck has also vanished. Gandalf gets up badly injured and beat from the battle and scours the battlefield but sees no traces of the two creatures. Wondering about what just happened Gandalf decides to think about it on his way back to the White City and so he mounts Shadowfax and the two gallop towards Minas Tirith to check on what Aragorn and the others have come up with. Meanwhile back on Korriban… Yoda finds himself plunging his lightsaber into the ground but with the human no longer there. Yoda looks around and finds himself back in the Sith Tombs and so sheathes back his lightsaber and puts it away. Yoda sees his Kybuck near him and begins to wonder what is going on. Could he of had some type of strange vision? It had seemed to real however, Yoda decides to head back to the Republic Ship and meditate on the events that had transpired. Yoda jumps onto his Kybuck and the two head back to the Republic Ship. Meanwhile unknown to Yoda the strange yellow crystal reappears in the same spot in the rock he had found it in. What this strange crystal was and what its powers were and how it brought these two warriors to fight each other would remain a mystery… The Deadliest Warrior: Yoda Expert's Opinion Both of these two Warriors were very even to the bitter end. But Yoda won this battle because he took the X-Factor of Speed/Agility which helped him win this fight. Category:Blog posts